


Crumbs

by Katherine



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Jelly Tarts, Pre-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Ezran returned triumphantly with two oven-warm jelly tarts.
Relationships: Bait & Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Ezran returned triumphantly with two oven-warm jelly tarts in the crook of his arm. Bait had hung back—Ezran thought maybe the glow toad hadn't wanted to go into the kitchen because it was hot—but hopped up towards Ezran in eager greeting, before he followed at his best speed.

By the time Ezran got to a secluded turn of the corridor, the jelly tarts were sort of squished, but they would taste just as good as they would have when intact. As he said down, leaning comfortably against the cool stone wall, Ezran dropped the two tarts to his lap and waved his arms, scattering crumbs.

Bait investigated these, snuffling at the floor, the crumbs disappearing as he sampled them. When Bait looked up, his mouth left hopefully open, Ezran broke a piece off the first tart, holding that out, then ate the rest while Bait gulped.

"You like these too," Ezran said, patting Bait, who had shifted from yellow to a happy orange. There was a small reddish patch on Bait's head, Ezran saw when he moved his hand to pet the glow toad's back, then realised that was a smear of jelly.

Once they had finished sharing the second tart, there were dots of jelly on both of them, not to mention a few more crumbs. Bait licked up all the evidence.


End file.
